thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Off the Rails/Gordon Takes a Dip
Off the Rails (retitled to Gordon Takes a Dip for American releases) is a season one episode of Thomas and Friends. It was later remade twice by Thomas1Edward2Henry3. Both George Carlin's US narration of Gordon Takes a Dip and Ringo Star's UK narration were uploaded to YouTube on April 1, 2013. Plot One morning, Gordon is resting at the station. Henry suddenly pulls up and wakes Gordon rudely. Gordon is very cross, believing that an engine who has never had an accident should be respected. Percy arrives next and innocently asks if jammed whistles and burst safety valves count as accidents. Gordon denies it, saying there are "high spirits" that might happen to any engine which is much different from when Henry got into a wreck and came off the rails. It is Henry's day to take the Express. As he prepares to leave, Gordon reminds him keep on the rails, much to his annoyance. When Henry leaves, Gordon tries to go back to sleep, but is awakened by his driver, who tells him that they have been asked to pull a special train. Gordon asks if the special is coaches or trucks. When the driver tells him it is trucks, Gordon becomes angry at the idea and says he would rather take coaches instead. Gordon's fire is slow to start, so Edward comes to push him to the turntable to be turned around. Gordon complains the whole way and Edward rebukes him as they reach the turntable. By now, the movement has gotten Gordon's fire burning nicely and making steam. By now Gordon is so cross that he is willing to do anything to get out of taking the special regardless of the consequences. When the table is halfway round, Gordon moves forward in an attempt to jam it as he has done before, but is unable to stop and slides down some old unused rails into a marshy ditch. Gordon shouts for someone to get him out, but his crew sternly rebuke him and tell him that he is stuck. In his office, the Fat Controller receives a phone call from Gordon's crew who tell him all about what happened. Upon seeing Gordon from his window, he orders to have Edward take the special train and leave Gordon where he is for now. Meanwhile, some little boys come by, see Gordon's predicament and tease him with a rhyme, leaving him humiliated. Gordon stays in the ditch all day and the rescue team does not come until late at night. The work crews remove his tender, lift him up with the Breakdown Train and make a road of sleepers under his wheels to keep him from the mud. Strong cables are fastened to his tender hitch and he is pulled out from the ditch by James and Henry. Afterwards, a filthy and disgraced Gordon crawls back to the shed, much sadder and wiser for his experience. Characters * Gordon * Henry * Percy * Edward * Sir Topham Hatt I * The Three Little Boys * James (cameo) * Dodge (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Thomas (cameo) Trivia * Gordon Takes a Dip has received 3.5 million views on YouTube, make it Thomas1Edward2Henry3's most viewed video to date. Goofs * Diesel 10 and Dodge appear in the episode, even though it is set in 1952 and neither were built until later in the 1950s and wouldn't arrive on the Island of Sodor until shortly before 2000. Category:Remakes Category:Episodes Focusing On Gordon